Hetalia! Bumping into Italy
by IketheCOOL
Summary: I've always liked Hetalia, so I made a story with my 2 OCs. I made A LOT of OCs now. Like South America. Anyways, I know OC stories are boring, but I tried to make it like the show. Therefore, Enjoy, or not!


**Helllo! I made a story with my OC, check my profile for them! I know one of my OCs is a WHOLE country, but just go with the flow. Prussia= Old country. Romano= South Italy. Yeah. Enjoy or not!**

* * *

**Bumping into Italy (Literally)**

* * *

_Stomp! Stomp! _A white-haired boy (about 21) was walking in the snow. He stopped in front of a girl. ( About 20)

" Why are we here? Shouldn't we be in my place?" The girl asked. The boy sighed.

" My place is too cold, yours gets robbed a lot. We have to go somewhere else than." The boy explained.

" Okay then. LET'S HANG WITH BIG BROTHER AMERICA, COME ON!" The girl yelled.

" What? Him? Anybody but him!" The boy disagreed.

" Oh, come on! Would you rather live with, ' The Yeti'?" The girl said.

" America it is!" The boy said.

* * *

Italy blob, Germany block and Japan blob are all dancing for some reason.

" Dancing is fun! " Italy blob said.

" Now I go .. " Germany block said. He "walked" away.

" Naze wareware wa kore o yatte iru?" Japan blob asked.

* * *

" DUDEESS! DUDESSS! You're not going to believee thiiis!" America said.

" I don't believe most things you say." Britain said.

" What is it America?" Russia asked.

" Okay, dudes, remember when I told you I had a bro and sis?" America asked.

" YOU NEVER TOLD US! (Aru!)" Britain, China, and France yelled.

" Oh, then, I have a bro and sis!" America said.

" Why didn't you ever tell us before?" France asked.

" I forgot. Anyways, YOU GUYS! COME OUT!" America yelled.

" You don't have to be so loud." A boy said. S snow-white haired guy came in. He had a hood/ cape on that was a fluffy polar bear. He had a black shirt with the collar up. The tie was green! YEA! GREEN! A MAN'S COLOR!

" You don't have to be so old, dude." America said.

" I'M NOT OLD YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he grabbed america by the collar. He shook him around.

" Duuuuudeeeee...yourrrrr'eee liiiikkeee Britaiiin, duuuude!" America said as he was shaking. A girl touched the boy's shoulder.

" He's had enough, just look at him." The girl said. The boy stopped and America was..dead.

" YAAAA! HE'S DEAD!" The girl yelled.

" Anyways," America said as he suddenly got up.

" This is Antarctica, and that is Aloe. Also known as South America." America introduced.

" Wait, doesn't South America have countries?" Britain asked.

" YEAH, SO DOES AMERICA. Well, technically, states...but..I guess I'm just lucky to be alive." South America said.

" GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR NEW MEMBERS!YEAH YEAH YEAH!" America yelled. Antarctica and Aloe looked like America just threw up ducks.

" I never agreed to that!" Aloe said.

" Me either! Stop doing things without anybody's permission. If it's something that includes us or is something that is ours. You;re so immature." Antarctica explained.

" That is what I was going to say-Aru! All of you are so immature-aru. Especially America-aru." China said.

" HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Britain yelled.

" He is saying that you are immature. You hit everybody you see." France explained.

" NOT EVERY TIME!" Britain yelled as he hit France with a baseball bat.

" Just like..now." France said as he fell backwards in his chair.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Aloe yelled.

" Relax, this happens all the time." Russia said.

" What..the hell?" Aloe asked.

" Dude. France. Get up." America said as he poked France.

" ...I'LL KILL YOU BRITAIN!" France yelled as he choked Britain.

" I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" Britain yelled.

" Let's go..while they're busy.." Aloe whispered to Antarctica. Aloe and Antarctica tip toed outside.

* * *

Allied blobs were dancing, too.

" Oh yeah! Feel the burn!" America blob said.

" I'm going to leave." Britain blob said. He also "walked" away.

" Suis-je transpirais? AHH! Je dois sortir d'ici!" France blob said. He ran away.

" Pochemu ya zdes' ?" Russia blob asked.

" Zhī suǒyǐ rúcǐ, shì yúchǔn de. Wǒ yào líkāile." China blob said as he walked away.

* * *

Alaska sighed as he put his arms behind his head. It's like when you lay down sometimes and do that position, but it's when you're standing.

" Sheesh. Everybody's so annoying." Antarctica said.

" They're not THAT annoying...maybe." Aloe said.

" Well, I have to go unpack. See ya later." Antarctica said. He ran off to the rock trail.

" Okay then, bye." Aloe said.

" _I've always wanted to go to Europe again..What was it again? Gosh, it was such a long time ago..._" Aloe thought.

A brown cat ran up to Aloe and jumped on her head. Aloe looked up.

" What the hell?" Aloe asked.

" WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled. Before she could look,something bumped into her and they both fell on the ground.

" Ouuuchh..." Aloe said. A blonde haired man along with a brown-haired man came up.

" I told you Italy." A blonde man said.

" _Italy? That sounds familiar.._" Aloe thought. _  
_

" I'm sorry! The kitty was running away!" Italy said. A black-haired man walked up to them.

" Seriously, why can't we have normal training for once?" The black-haired dude said.

" Sorry! Anyways," Italy said.

" I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to." Italy said as he helped Aloe up.

" Thanks. Uh, don't worry about that. It's okay." Aloe said.

" He he, I wouldn't want that pretty face getting hurt." Italy complimented.

" Um, thanks." Aloe said. Her eyes and Italy's eyes opened widely.

" Are you...South America?" Italy asked.

" Um, yes.." Aloe said.

" _Now I remember! Italy and I met when we were kids!_" Aloe thought.

" Uh, you guys know each other?" The blonde man asked.

" Yeah-" Italy replied. The cat purred.

" The cat likes you, and you guys just met. ITALY! Don't chase my cat again!" Greece warned. The cat licked Aloe's cheek and jumped on Greece.

" We're very sorry, Greece!" Germany said squashing Italy's head.

" OW- OWW, OUCH!" Italy yelled. Greek turned the other direction and headed to the cat field.

" Is Italy okay?" Aloe asked.

" Yes, just ignore him." Japan replied.

" ITALY! STOP SKIPPING TRAINING ALL THE TIME!" Germany yelled.

" OWW!" Italy yelled.

* * *

Aloe blob joined Japan blob and Italy blob.

" Hey! Sono contento che si potrebbe unirsi a noi!" Italy blob said.

" Yeah! I am happy!" Aloe blob said.

" Watashi wa ima, hanarete iku koto wa dekimasu ka?" Japan blob asked.

* * *

" Anyways," Italy said with a huge bandage around his head.

" These are my BFFs, Germany and Japan!" Italy introduced. Aloe giggled, then laughed really hard.

" Aren't BFFs for girls?" Aloe asked. Germany, Italy and Japan all looked at Aloe for a moment, she was cracking up.

" ITALY!" Germany yelled.

" AH!" Italy said.

" YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS FOR EVERYBODY!" Germany yelled, blushing.

" AHH! I DIDN'T KNOW EITHER!" Italy yelled. Aloe laughed harder.

" It's just f-friends.." Aloe said. Everybody stared at her for like 4.7 seconds. Italy laughed too.

" THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER." Germany warned.

" AHH!" Italy screamed.

" Would you like to join us for our Training?" Japan asked.

" She's just a girl-" Germany said.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? I'LL RIP THOSE MUSCLES OFF OF YOUR SKIN AND FEED IT TO THE LIONS IN THE**** ZOO!**" Aloe yelled.

" UM, NOTHING AT ALL!" Germany yelled. He was finally scared of something.

" You bet I would, gender doesn't matter." Aloe said.

* * *

Italy, Japan and Aloe blob joined America, Russia and China blob.

" Yay! Tutto è perfetto ora!" Italy blob said.

" Watashi wa sukoshi tsukarete kita yo.." Japan blob said. He skipped away.

" Wǒ tài.." China blob said. He followed Japan blob.

" I'm tired, let's go take break." America blob said. ( Remember, Japanese can't speak English well. Not making fun, just giving you reality.)

America and Aloe blob skipped away.

" Aw ... Ognuno è andato ora .." Italy blob said. Aloe blob came back and dragged Italy blob with them.

* * *

Boys bath!

Germany dipped in the water.

" Ahh...It's nice to spend time in the bath." Germany said. ( I can't get that Season 5 image out of my head when he was taking a bath! EPISODE 20! WHY IS HE SO MUSCULAR!ARGGHHH!)

" I know. It has a good feeling." Japan said.

" PASTA!" Italy yelled as he jumped in the water.

" HEY! DON'T JUMP IN!" Germany yelled.

" Yeah, the water will flow out." Aloe said. She was in the corner of the bath. Everybody covered their eyes.

" ALOE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Germany yelled.

" I was lonely so I came to you!" Aloe said.

" But you're a girl!" Japan said, still covering his eyes.

" GET, GET OUT OF HERE!" Germany yelled as he put Aloe's head back in the water.

" I-ACK! WASG GUST- ACALCCK! TWEIN TOO- GAHCCCKKKK!" Aloe drowned as she sunk in the water.

" It's not that deep." Germany said. Aloe didn't get up.

" Uh, is she still alive?" Italy asked, uncovering his eyes. ( I guess you already know that everybody uncovered his eyes by now)

"...Is she?" Germany asked.

* * *

_Snack break!_

Italy, Aloe and America blob were chewing on a big piece of celery.

" I need, chocolate and ketchup!" America blob said.

" NO!Non come l'ultima volta, NO! " Italy blob yelled.

" Okay, HERE WE GOO!" America blob said as he squirted ketchup and chocolate all over the celery.

" SALAD DRESSING AND HOT SAUCE! MUSTARD!" America blob yelled as he somehow got those sauces and put them on the celery.

" NOOOO!" Italy and Aloe blob yelled.

* * *

**_"BBBBBBBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Aloe yelled as she jumped out of the water with a towel on.

" **AHHH!**" Japan, Germany and Italy yelled.

" HA HA! I GOT YOU GOOD!" Aloe yelled. She was fast at getting things on.

" WHAT...THE HELL...I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE..." Japan said.

" ME...TOO..." Italy agreed.

" PAYBACK, KILLER!" Aloe yelled.

* * *

_Okay, now everybody has to drink water now._

" Want some ketchup, mustard, hot sauce and salad dressing water?" America blob asked.

" HELL NO!" Aloe blob yelled.

" NO WAY!" Italy blob yelled.

* * *

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Germany yelled. They were near the register, where all the refreshments and MILK is at!

" I already told you." Aloe replied.

" I MEAN- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU'RE A GIRL!" Germany yelled.

" I said gender doesn't matter!" Aloe said.

" When it comes to nudity, IT MATTERS!" Germany yelled. Italy and Japan drank their milks.

" Ahh...I want pasta..." Italy said.

" Yeah! Let's go to a pizzeria!" Aloe said. Italy and Aloe skipped out the door.

" Okay- HEY! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Germany yelled. He ran after them. Germany later caught them.

" Don't go running out in the streets at night!" Germany said.

" Sorry.." Aloe and Italy apologized. Italy looked at the clock.

" 8:27! Romano said that I have to go home at 8:30 today! Or he'll kill me." Italy said as he somehow escaped and walked out the door.

" He's not going to your house tonight?" Japan asked.

" HE'S NOT? I finally get a night's sleep! Better start now!" Germany said as he ran out the door.

" Well, that was surprising." Japan said.

" I have to go too. Big Brother America said so. See ya tomorrow!" Aloe said.

" Wait, you still want to hang out with us?" Japan asked.

" YEAH! You guys are awesome!" Aloe replied. She walked out the door.

"_ Aren't we too boring for a girl like that? Oh well, at least we have a new member._" Japan thought. He walked out the door to his house.

* * *

Every-blob was dancing!

" Yay! Tutti sono qui per ballare!" Italy blob said.

" Naze wareware wa mada odotte iru?" Japan blob asked.

" Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Germany block asked.

" LET ME GO AMERICA!" Britain blob yelled.

" NOO!" America blob yelled as he was grabbing Britain blob.

" J'ai arrêté la transpiration, maintenant je peux danser!" France blob said.

" Wǒ xūyào qù.." China blob said.

" Tantsy khorosheye uprazhneniye ." Russia blob said.

" U mene bolytʹ spyna , meni duzhe shkoda ! Meni potribno yty!" Ukraine blob said.

" Davajcie tancavać razam , brat !" Belarus blob said. ( LOL In Belarus, brat means brother!)

" Palaukite iki Baltarusiją!" Lithuania blob said, walking up to Belarus blob.

" Litwa! Potrzebuję więcej przekąski!" Poland blob said.

" Es nevaru dejot ap Krieviju!" Latvia blob said.

" Pane oma suu kinni LÄTI!" Estonia blob yelled.

" Tule , Tanssii tähtien!" Finland blob said.

" Okej då." Estonia blob said.

" Þarf ég að vera hér?" Iceland blob said.

" Kom nu, Island! Eller du bliver nødt til at rense retter i dag!" Denmark blob said.

" Hold kjeft Danmark." Norway blob said.

" Ich brauche Musik zum Tanzen." Austria blob said.

" Minden amire szükséged van fantázia!" Hungary blob said.

" Meínete makriá apó tis gátes mou gia tó̱ra kai sto exí̱s , i̱ Tourkía !" Greece blob said.

" Kapa çeneni, kedi-sevgilisi!" Turkey blob said.

* * *

America's house at DINNER TIME!

" DUDES! Why didn't you guys tell me you left?" America asked, devouring a whole burger.

" You guys were annoying." Antarctica said.

" Sorry! You guys were busy, so we didn't tell you!" Aloe said.

" Fine. So, do you want to join, the Allies?" America asked.

" No." Antarctica said.

" AWW, COME ON!" America yelled as he ran over to Antarctica and hugged him.

" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, **PLEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEE?!**_" America begged.

" **NO NO NOO! **LEAVE ME ALONE!" Antarctica yelled as he tried to get America off him. Aloe noticed something on at the end of the table.

" Um, who's that?" Aloe asked, pointing at an empty chair.

" Uh, there's nobody there-" America said.

" GET OOFFFFFF!" Antarctica yelled as he kicked America off himself.

" AHH!" America yelled as he fell on the floor.

" WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" America yelled as he got up.

" There's already a question on the table." Antarctica said as he pointed at Aloe.

" ANSWER MY QUESTION! THERE'S A BOY THAT LOOKS LIKE AMERICA BUT HAS A SWIRL AND HAS A WHITE TOY BEAR ON HIS LAP AND EATING MAPLE SYRUP PANCAKES WITH COFFEE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY HE'S EATING BREAKFAST AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Aloe explained really fast.

" Dude, you just described Canada." America said.

" **BECAUSE I AM YOU LITTLE B- **" Canada yelled. He put his hands over his mouth.

" I never raised my voice quite like that before...please, forgive me.." Canada said.

" DUDE! THAT WAS AWESOME! I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A SIDE LIKE THAT!" America yelled as he patted Canada on the back.

" Please, stop touching me.." Canada said as he put his hand over his face.

" Who're you?" Kumajiro asked.

" I'm Canada, like he said.." Canada replied.

" I think only girls can see him." Aloe said.

* * *

Everyblob left.

* * *

After dinner, America led everyone to their rooms.

" Aloe, your room is still the same. But a teeensy weensy little different." America said.

" Why? Are you scared there's a ghost there?" Antarctica teased.

" DON'T SAY THAT!" America and Aloe yelled.

" Oh. You're scared of ghosts too?" America asked.

" Yeah! Let's be friends!" Aloe said.

" YOU CAN'T BE IF YOU GUYS ARE BROTHERS!" Antarctica yelled. Then he evily smiled.

" Or else, THE GHOST WILL GET YOU!" Antarctica yelled.

" AHH!" Aloe yelled America fainted.

" HE FAINTED?!" Antarctica yelled.

* * *

The author is too lazy to say anything else.

Blop.

* * *

" Don't worry, I'll take America to his bedroom. You guys take a look around and find your rooms. I'll be right back!" Canada explained. He dashed upstairs, holding sleepy America.

" He didn't have to faint." Antarctica said.

" Let's just go upstairs.." Aloe said. She also dashed upstairs.

" _Damn, she's fast. Like Canada. Surprising._" Antarctica thought. He followed Aloe upstairs.

4 seconds later,

" Yeoowwww.." Aloe said.

" The hallway..it's..." Antarctica said.

" HUGE!" Aloe yelled as she ran across it.

" 'Huge' is not the proper adjective to use for this hallway.." Antarctica said. Aloe found a door with her name on it and opened the handle, swinging the door opened.

" Wow! This looks exactly like when I was 4!" Aloe said. She ran inside the room.

" Is that so?" Antarctica asked. He walked into the room, too.

" Whoa..You're room is..girly." Antacrtica said.

" Not that much!" Aloe said.

The room was about half of a classroom long. ( Horizantally) The walls were purple and the floor was brownish. She had a big dark purple/pink rug on the floor. There was a desk next to the window. The curtains were white and pink polka-dotted. There were shelves on the end of the room. A closet covered the right side of the wall.

The other side of the room had her fluffy bed with a lot of stuffed animals on it. There was a lamp ( Tall ones, not desktop lamps) near the doorway. There was a little, round table in the middle of the rug. It had drawings of when she was little. There was also a small box of crayons on the small table.

" If everything looks the same, then why is it EXACTLY like your childhood?" Antarctica asked.

" I don't know..But..I understand...Just a teensy weensy different.." Aloe said. ( Copy-cat of MLP Bad girls)

" Well, I don;t understand you weird people." Antarctica said. Canada came in the room.

" I'm sorry, am I coming in a bad moment?" Canada asked as hid behind the door.

" No, just in time. Don;t worry, even if you did, you wouldn't have known it." Aloe said.

" Oh, okay then. Well, I put America in bed. Antarctica's room is the 2nd room to the left." Canada said as he walked over to the short table.

" Is this when you were little? America showed me this one." Canada asked.

" That was when I was 3. Did he really show you that?" Aloe asked/replied.

" Yeah. I liked this one especially, for some reason." Canada said as he held up a drawing of the house. It had blue and red. ( Not in real life, it's just crayons.) Aloe giggled.

" You can have it, if you want." Aloe said.

" What? That would be..weird..!" Canada said.

" But...I'll take it..It's important..I don't know why.." Canada said.

" OOOOH! YOU GUYS ARE IN LOOOOVE!" Antarctica yelled for some reason.

" Shut up." Aloe said as she punched him in the SHIN!

" Ow." Antarctica said. Canada giggled.

" Sh! America is still sleeping!" Canada said, but he was smiling. finally came.

" ! I'm hungry! Please give me food!"

" It's Canada! I'll be right there, you go downstairs." Canada said.

" Okay then." said as he went downstairs.

" Good night, guys." Canada said. He left the room and went downstairs.

" Good night!" Aloe said.

" I'm going now..sooo...yeah..." Antarctica said.

" AWKWARD!" Aloe yelled.

( I don't know how to end the story.)

( I guess this is the end. LOL)

* * *

**Okay, I seriously need to listen to the guide on Season 4. Anyways, keep an eye out for more! Until next time! See yaa!**


End file.
